


Dyin' by the Hour

by missworld13



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missworld13/pseuds/missworld13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli is the one who gets shot instead of Eddie Kessler. Promp from frankenbot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dyin' by the Hour

_Why the hell did I call on Eli to come over so early in the morning?_

Nucky paced around the room, terrified of what Masseria had in store for him. After receiving the gruesome package from Masseria, he immediately ran to the phone, and telephoned his little brother. He wasn't exactly sure when he had become so reliant on Eli, but Nucky felt his only blood relative was the only person he could trust.

_Eli. Please. There's been a message sent. I need you here._

Eli didn't have much time to spend alone with June. Hell, it was a treat to sleep next to her. But it terrified him to hear such panic in his older brother's voice. As June wrapped her arms around his waist, kissed his neck, and asked what was wrong, Eli hung up the phone, and turned around to meet her precious face.

_I'm sorry, honey. Nuck really needs me. There's been an accident. I'll try and be back by breakfast._

With so much sadness and disappointment in her eyes, Eli left her embrace, dressed quickly, grabbed his shotgun, and ran to the car. Eli pulled up to the Ritz, and ran up the stairs. He opened the door to Nucky's office, and saw him at his desk, sweating.

_What the fuck took you so long?_

Nucky shouted at Eli. He had been waiting for what felt like an eternity. Eli, ever since he got out of prison, remained calm. His brother raised his hands, and was about to respond to Nucky, when a large bang rang out. Almost instantaneously, Nucky had pulled out his gun and aimed at the shooter.

_We have to get out of here, Eli._

Grabbing his brother, and they ran down the stairs. Moaning, when he got into the car, Eli took the wheel. While driving down the streets of Atlantic City, trying to find a safe place, Nucky turned to his brother to thank him for coming over. Realizing that Eli was about to faint, Nucky grabbed control of the car, and pulled over.

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

Opening Eli's shirt, Nucky was horrified at the sight of blood. June is never going to forgive me, Nucky thought. He couldn't even protect his own baby brother. The guilt wrapped around his stomach, and he swallowed his tears.

_Keep it together, Eli. I'm looking for a doctor._

After pulling into the hospital and realizing Gyp's men had control of it, Nucky went where he thought nobody would go. He pulled into Chalky's hide out, and carried his brother's body in his arms. Eli was still conscious, but Nucky was unsure of how long this would last. After Chalky left to go get help, Nucky held onto Eli's sweaty hand.

_You'll be ok, brother._

Seeing Eli in such pain was unbearable for Nucky. Chalky's medical student did what he could, and all Nucky could do was stand by and watch. Fearful of Gyp and his men hearing Eli's blood curdling screams, Nucky gently placed his hand over his brother's mouth. After the young man left, Nucky sat down next to his brother's side, and silently begged for his brother to come out of this all right. He was sure the student did whatever he could, but he had never seen his brother in so much pain.

_Look out!_

Shouting to Nucky, Eli jumped and saw a hole blasted through the door to Nucky's office. The pain in his gut overwhelmed him, but he was running on pure adrenaline now. He recognized this familiar pain, and he prayed it wasn't what he thought it was. He had to get back to June by breakfast, and the sun was already beginning to rise.

_Why did I ever get involved with Nucky again?_

The thoughts raced through Eli's head, while he tried to drive and maintain consciousness. It was no use. He let the pain overtake him, and felt his eyes close. Nucky was screaming, but he seemed so far away to Eli. Images of June and all of their children danced around in his mind. He tried yelling at them, but they were unresponsive.

_FUCK!_

Screaming as the unknown person opened up his side, and pulled out the bullet that had made its way their. Eli's mind was swimming with liquor enhanced visions. He couldn't stop the operation. He felt weak and helpless, but he recognized Nucky's voice and hand on his own. It was reassuring, and gave Eli the power to finally rest. Knowing that his big brother was going to be by his side, he drifted off and slept.


End file.
